


Falling in love all over again

by MarvelLokiLove



Series: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin oneshots [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Sirius Black, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, Getting Back Together, Hurt Sirius Black, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, Past Child Abuse, Past Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Post-Sirius Black in Azkaban, Protective Remus Lupin, Rough Sex, Sad Sirius Black, Scars, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Top Remus Lupin, not really but kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:54:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26686225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarvelLokiLove/pseuds/MarvelLokiLove
Summary: Sirius is brought to Grimmauld place and he and Remus fall in love all over again.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Sirius Black/ Remus Lupin oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1936012
Kudos: 67





	Falling in love all over again

“Remus!” Kingsley yelled from the door of the order, Remus, who was sitting on the couch in the living room rose up and made his way to the door, what he saw, shocked him, Kingsley was supporting a weak looking Sirius, it had already been a year since they had last seen each other and he looked even worse than Remus remembered, “What happened?” Remus asked when he got to their side and had taken Sirius' other hand and as they dragged him further into the house, “I don’t know. We found him like this” Kingsley answered, “Let’s take him upstairs” Remus said. 

When they had gotten Sirius into one of the bedrooms on the second floor, Kingsley had left the room to fetch a first aid kit from the kitchen and Remus had been left alone with the unconscious Sirius laying on the bed, the man looked frail, almost dead and his skin was almost a pale green, his hair stuck to his scalp and his clothes were ripped and dirty. Remus brushed a strand of hair from the man’s face, the hair was tangled and wrapped around his fingers. Kingsley came into the room with a few bottles of different potions, “You check his left leg, I will heal his ribs” Kingsley explained, Remus turned to look at Sirius’ leg, it was, now that Remus checked it, in a weird angle and when he pulled his pant leg up, the leg under it was purple and there were tears as if a bear had attacked him, he started healing the wound and soon Sirius’ broken bone started to heal itself after Kingsley had given Sirius a potion. They healed the rest of his wounds.

Sirius stayed unconscious for the next two days and Remus would spend most of his time at his side, making sure that Sirius wouldn’t die. When Sirius finally awoke, the first thing he did was fall into a panic when he realised where he was, Remus rose up from the chair he had been sitting on, the book in his hands dropped to the floor and in a blink of an eye, Remus was sitting next to Sirius with his hands on his shoulders and trying to calm him down, Sirius clawed at his chest through his shirt and his gaze flew around the room and he didn’t calm down until Remus pulled him into a hug and whispered into Sirius’ ear, soon his clawing stopped and he wrapped his arms around Remus, who noticed that Sirius was a lot weaker than the last time they had seen. “You’re alright, I’m here, you’re safe” Remus continued to whisper into Sirius’ ear until Sirius spoke up, “Remus?” His voice was raspy and when Remus pulled away, he looked into Remus’ eyes and there were tears in his eyes, “What am I doing here?” he asked, “Kingsley found you and brought you here” Remus explained, “How long-” Sirius asked, “You arrived three days ago and it’s the fifteenth of april 1995” Remus said, he noticed how Sirius hand stayed on his, as if he thought that Remus would disappear, “Do you want to take a bath?” Remus asked, Sirius nodded weakly, “I would also like something to eat, the rats are not that great” Remsu laughed, even with how Sirius looked, he could still joke. “Wait here, I will prepare it” Remus said, raising up, he left the room.

When he returned, Sirius was trying to get up from the bed, just as he stepped into the room Sirius fell, Remus had to stoop quickly to catch him and when he did, Sirius leaned into his arms, “Thank you” Remus raised Sirius back to sit on the bed, “Are you alright?” Remus asked, “My legs feel weirdly weak, they hurt” Sirius said, looking down at his legs, remus looped his arm around Sirius’ waist and raised him up and helped Sirius make his way into the bathroom, he sat Sirius down on the toilet seat and turned around to take a towel out of the cabin, he gave it to Sirius and was about to leave, but Sirius grabbed his wrist, “Can you please stay?” Sirius asked, Remus pulled the door closed, “Of course”  
Sirius sat in the bath and Remus was washing his hair, Remus was sure that Sirius’ hair had never been as dirty as it was now, not even when he had gotten out of Azkaban, “I’m sorry” remus looked down at Sirius back, “What for?” Sirius looked down, “For not sending you any letters” Sirius answered, Remus sighed, “It’s quite alright, I’m just glad that you’re safe” Remus said, Sirius sighed, not like he usually would, it sounded tired and Remus felt worry raising in his chest. 

After Sirius had gotten out of the bath, Remus had gotten him some of his own clothes, since the only of Sirius’ clothes that were in the house were from when he had been 16, which was fifteen years ago, the only clothes that would fit Sirius now were a few pairs of black jeans. He gave Sirius one of his jumpers and a pair of jeans, Sirius rose to his feet and grabbed the jeans, he started to put them on but as soon as he raised his leg, he stumbled, grabbing onto Remus’ arm for support, Remus glanced down at him worriedly. When he finally got done getting dressed, Remus helped him downstairs and into the kitchen, he made some food for them.

A few weeks would go by and most of it by spend by Sirius sitting in his room and Remus in the living room reading, with them talking only during lunch and dinner, sometimes Remus would hear a crash of a thumb from upstairs and when he would go to check, he would find Sirius sitting on the floor oro just climbing on to the bed or chair he was sitting on just moments before, A few times a week they would talk for hours while Sirius would just walk around the room to get more power to his legs. They would spend a lot of their time on the house together, but Kingsley, mad-eye moody and the other order members would be there.  
Remus would notice Sirius staring at him and when Remus would look, he would turn away. 

\----------

Remus woke up with a jolt, he was still sitting in the living room with the book he had been reading now on the floor, he rose to his feet and listened, pulling his wand out, soon there was another sound from the second floor, he started to make his way towards the stairs, the sounds were silent grunts and some noises of objects falling on the floor, he was alone in the house with Sirius, who was sleeping in the second floor, he didn’t have a wand and that was what scared him the most, Sirius was still weak and Remus didn’t believe that if someone attacked him, he would be able to do anything. When he got to the top of the stairs, he pointed his wand before him and started to make his way to where the sounds were coming from, when he got to the door, he realised that it was the door of Sirius’ room, there were still grunts coming from the door and now he could even hear some words and the sheets violently sifting, Remus’ chest filled with worry. he placed his hand on the doorknob when there was a scream from inside the room, he took a deep breath and pushed the door open, the room was dark, the only light coming from the candles that were on the table next to the door, “Lumos” Remus said and the room was filled with light, he was expecting Sirius to be struggling with someone who had somehow sneaked into the house while he had been distracted, but no, the room was empty except for Sirius, who was laying on the bed, groaning and muttering, he was thrashing around the room. Remus stared until Sirius screamed, Remus dropped his wand and ran over to the bed, grabbing Sirius by his shoulders and started shaking him awake, “Sirius! Wake up, you’re safe, it’s alright” Remus said, grabbing Sirius’ face to keep him from hurting himself, Sirius raised his hand and hit Remus’ cheek, he continued thrashing around and he was now saying clear words, “Stop, please! I’m sorry!” Remus stared in shock, the last time he had seen Sirius like this was when they were still in school, no, when the war was still going on, when they had still lived together and everything had been fine and they had been in love. “Sirius wake up!” Remus yelled, Sirius’ eyes snapped open and he turned to look up at Remus, “R-Remus?” Sirius asked, his voice was shaking, then his eyes filled with tears, “Remus, I’m sorry” Sirius raised his hand to touch Remus’ cheek that was now turning red, “It’s alright, thank god” he pulled Sirius against his chest and brushed his fingers through his hair, “Thank god” he repeated, Sirius cried against his chest for what felt like hours, but was most likely just fifteen minutes, this reminded Remus of the time when they had been together and everything had been amazing, when Sirius would wake up from a nightmare only once in a month or two and Remus would wake up with him and then he would kiss Sirius back to sleep and hold him close. That was what Remus had been ready to do now, but when he realised that it had been fifteen years since then, he fought against it. Soon Sirius’ sobs subsited and his breath evened, he raised his head to look at Remus, “I-” Sirius started, Remus could see the blush on his cheeks in the light that illuminated the room, before Sirius could speak again, Remus pulled him close and their lips met. Sirius froze for a moment and Remus was sure that he would pull away, but soon he melted into his touch and kissed him back, they stayed like that until they had to pull away to breathe. Remus looked down at Sirius who was blushing like crazy, Remus was going to leave when Sirius grabbed his sleeve, “Where are you going?” he asked, Remus looked down at him, “I will go downstairs, I’ll sleep on the couch” Remus answered, he was about to leave when Sirius asked him, “Can you stay with me?” Remus stared at him for a moment before he spoke, “Of course” He said, Sirius sifted on the bed to make him space, he crawled in next to Sirius and soon, they were both lying in the bed, Remus was lying in his back, with a little bit of space between them, soon he felt Sirius take his hand, “I’m sorry” Remus said, Sirius chuckled, “What for?” there was a silent for a moment, “If it’s about the kiss, then I don’t really care” Sirius said, “It’s nice to have something nice in a while, and I have missed you” Sirius continued, Remus was silent for a while before speaking, “Well, it was nice and...I have missed you too” Remus finally turned to look at Sirius, “It’s been so long” and before Remus could speak again, Sirius had already pulled him down for a kiss, Remus kissed back, wrapping his arms around Sirius’ waist and pulling him close, they stayed like that, only pulling away for just enough to get some air. Sirius rolled on top of Remus and continued kissing him, Remus raised his other hand to play with Sirius’ hair, Swho had his hands on Remus neck, gently tracing his fingers over the scars on Remus’ neck and chest.

Sirius yelped when Remus turned them around and lowered his face to bite and suck on Sirius’ neck, he continued until he got a moan from Sirius, he kissed one of the red marks on Sirius’ neck, he pulled away and kissed Sirius again. Sirius’ cheeks were red and his eyes were dark, “Can I?” Remus asked, Sirius nodded, and sifted just enough for Remus to pull his shirt off, “Please” Sirius breathed, Remus lowered down to kiss down Sirius’ chest, Sirius buried his fingers in Remus hair. Before Remus could continue further, Sirius started tugging on his shirt, “Take it off” Remus looked unsure for a minute, but when he saw the look on Sirius’ face, he ripped it off and threw it on the floor. Sirius stared at Remus while Remus was taking Sirius belt off, When he had gotten it off he crawled back up to capture Sirius’ lips in a kiss, Sirius moaned into his mouth and Remus felt Sirius’ hips buckle, which caused Remus to groan, “Please, Remus” Sirius said, his eyes rolling back in his head and his mouth hanging open, Remus pulled Sirius into a kiss and Sirius opened his mouth to allow Remus to push his tongue into his mouth, he explored Sirius mouth, causing the other man to moan.

Sirius kept rubbing himself against Remus, Sirius let out a small yelp when Remus pushed off of Sirius and took his pants off, after that he pulled Sirius’ pants off, so that they were both in their boxers, Remus stood there for a moment, admiring Sirius’ body, it was covered in tattoos and even though Sirius was far skinnier now and his hip and rib bones were now visible under his skin, Remus could still see the scars that covered Sirius’ body,the scars caused by his parents in this house. One of the most notable ones was a scar that started from his back and ended at the front of his hip, remus remembered it so clearly because he was the one that had caused it, it had happened when they had moved to live together and Remus had been stressed because of the war, it had been the full moon and he and Sirius had went to the shrieking shack and even though Remus had taken the wolfsbane potion, he still hadn’t had any control over the transformation and had attacked Sirius. He was pulled out of his thoughts when Sirius placed his hand on his cheek, “I know what you must be thinking about, but it’s in the past” Sirius said, Remus looked away from the scar and back at Sirius, all of his worries were quickly washed away and he was already kissing Sirius neck and stroking his length, Sirius moaned, “Remus, I can’t-hurry” Remus pulled away and raised to sit down next to Sirius, “Sit up” Remus commanded, Sirius scrambled to get up and turn to face Remus, “Suck” Remus said, he felt really silly talking like that, but his embarrassment was quickly washed away when Sirius kneeled down and took his length into his mouth, remus gasped and leaned back to rest against the wall, he bucked his hips and Sirius gagged, “God-Sirius...don’t stop” Remus moaned, Sirius popped his head up and Remus felt Sirius going even deeper until his nose hit the hair at the end of Remus’ length, Sirius hollowed his cheeks and Remus gasped before coming in Sirius’ mouth, Sirius pulled away and Remus pulled him into a kiss.

Sirius pulled him down and continued kissing him, Remus’ hands travelled down Sirius' sides to his hips and then grabbed his boxers and pulled them down, Sirius was hard, really hard and precum was already leaking down his length. “Please, Rem-Remus!” Sirius screamed when Remus grabbed his length and moved his hand up and down it, at the scream of his name, Remus felt himself go hard again. He placed his hands under Sirius’ knees and pushed his legs further apart, by now Sirius was chanting his name and moaning so loud that, if not for the silencing charms around the house, the neighbours would have heard. He whispered a spell and soon he was pushing a finger inside Sirius, who in turn curled his toes and grasped the sheets with his hands. Remus looked up at Sirius, his hair was thrown around his head on the sheets and his mouth was hanging open, with his eyes rolling back, Remus added another finger and soon a third, by this time Sirius had lost the ability to speak and was only screaming and muttering now. Remus pulled his fingers out of Sirius, who whined at the loss. 

Remus raised up to sit on his knees and turned Sirius around and then he pulled Sirius up by his hips and then pushed inside of him, Sirius moaned loudly, Remus waited for a while before starting to move, at first his thrusts were slow, but he raised his speed little by little. He had to support Sirius by holding onto his hips, because Sirius legs were shaking and he couldn’t support himself, Remus leaned over Sirius so that they were as close as possible, he bit down on the nape of Sirius’ neck and Sirius screamed, “Rem-Remus ple- faster” Sirius yelled, Remus did as he was told, he flipped Sirius over so that he was on his back, he looked Sirius straight in the eyes as he increased his speed, Sirius’ eyes were filling with tears and a string of saliva was rolling down his chin, “You’re so beautiful” Remus grunted and lowered himself to kiss Sirius’ neck, when he bit one of the hickeys on Sirius neck, a broken voice left him and he spilled onto his stomach and chest, Remus thrusted inside of him a few times before coming inside of him, Sirius yelled his name and then fell flat against the bed sheets. Remus pulled out of him and laid down next to him, Sirius was covered in sweat and his own cum, his hair was a mess and his face was red, beautiful, Remus thought, it had been years since Remus had last seen Sirius like this and he was surprised at himself for remembering what Sirius liked and what made him feel the greatest, he pulled Sirius closer by the waist and covered them with the blankets, Sirius turned to his side and rested his head against Remus chest, “That was amazing” Sirius whispered when he had gotten his breathing under control, “And you are beautiful” Remus said, Sirius laughed, airy and actually happy, “Of course I am, I’m gorgeous” Remus chuckled, he murmured a spell to clean them and the room up, “Wait a minute” Remus said, getting up and getting them boxers and a shirt for Sirius, he returned and soon enough they were laying on the bed again, with Sirius against his side and both of them sleeping.


End file.
